


Christmas 2012

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Song Lyrics, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Christmas 2012

There's a blanket of love that descends on this night

  It fills my childish heart

And the clocks are too loud: a distortion of time

  That Dickens understood

 

       So hold me a while

       Tonight is forever

       And no time

       As the world holds its breath

 

An impossible gift that can speak through the years

  The shops were out of love

And my heart has been yours since time out of mind

  Each beat repeats your name

 

       So hold me a while

       Tonight is forever

       And no time

       As the world holds its breath

 

And the carols were sweet and the lighting is soft

  The world is far away

And the things that we've lost have come close again now

  The magic of tonight

 

       So hold me a while

       Tonight is forever

       And no time

       As the world holds its breath

 

                        Touch me, tonight I'm so cold

                        Thaw with me

                        Secretly

 


End file.
